


Scars//Springtime in Paris/ The Shape of Friendship/Hide and Seek

by spikesgirl58



Series: the drabble affairs [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: More drabbles, could be slash, might not be, too.
Series: the drabble affairs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120757
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Scars//Springtime in Paris/ The Shape of Friendship/Hide and Seek

Prompt – Scar

Green, ranging from avocado to deep jungle and back, hid the scars of war. Lush, thick with life where once there had been blood-soaked earth.  
A breeze tickled his neck, reminding him of fingers against his skin and of that night, stolen, forbidden and then gone in an explosion of red and white.

He’d changed, the world changed. For the better? He wasn’t sure.

Familiar fingers then on his arm, a soft smile on caring lips. No, he was sure, much, much better.

“Are you ready, my friend?”

Napoleon nodded. Some scars are worth fighting for, both then and now. 

Prompt – Paris  
I love Paris in the springtime. Somewhere music was playing and it drifted over the breeze. Napoleon’s eyes drooped slightly as he listened.

“Did you?”

“Did I what?”

“Love Paris in the springtime?”

“I never paid any attention to it. I was busy with my studies. You?”

“The only time I was here outside of UNCLE was in the war. It was winter, bitterly cold that year, and I was alone. I had no passion for the city.” He felt Illya’s hand, warm and caressing, as it traveled up his leg.

“How about now?”

“It’s growing on me.”

Prompt - Friendship 

Illya studied the opposing wall for a long time before abruptly saying, “Napoleon, tell me about your last partner.”

Napoleon’s head turned towards him. It was the only thing he could move at the moment. “An odd question, considering our circumstances.”

“Agreed, was he your friend?”

“Friendships come in all shapes and sizes. He was a good man, but, no, he was not my friend. You, however, are my partner and my friend.”

“Can friends become lovers without losing their friendship?”

Napoleon rolled to his side and studied Illya. “I hope so.”

“Me, too.”

Prompt London

London was a magical city, yet Napoleon cared not. Illya had vanished, somewhere between stepping from his taxi and the entrance to HQ. Napoleon refused to give up looking.

He stood on the street, trying to imagine Illya’s last movements. He would step from the vehicle, look right, then left. He saw the kiosk and grinned. Napoleon got the door open and grinned at his partner. 

“Got you - finally.”

Illya climbed out, wincing. “Next time you be the hapless victim.”

“Fair enough. Dinner?”

“I think a restroom first. I’ve been in there nearly ten hours.”

“Works for me, partner.”

Prompt - jet

Illya opened his eyes slowly. They were about halfway through a twelve hour jaunt from Europe to New York. Still, a boat took days. A jet cut it to nearly nothing.

Illya glanced over as his partner. Asleep, Napoleon’s face was relaxed and unguarded, not that he would hide anything from Illya. Illya wondered what Napoleon would do if he suddenly kissed him. He wondered if anyone on the jet would even notice. 

They couldn’t take the chance and Illya contented himself was studying that familiar profile.

“A penny for your thoughts,” Napoleon murmured.

“Not enough. They are worth millions.”


End file.
